Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {-2} & {-1} \\ {2} & {0} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {3} & {-2} \\ {4} & {1} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}-{-1} & {-2}-{3} & {-1}-{-2} \\ {2}-{4} & {0}-{1} & {4}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {-5} & {1} \\ {-2} & {-1} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$